


the creature

by BlaiddtheWolf



Series: The Winter Creature [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Mild Gore, Origin Story, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddtheWolf/pseuds/BlaiddtheWolf
Summary: how does the creature go from hunting in the mountain to killing for hydra?





	

**Author's Note:**

> super short, but i wanted to write more about the creature

The creature is separate from its group, all of them hunting on their own. None of them have had food in weeks, and the chances of finding food split apart is greater. The creature pulls itself further into the thin cloth of its jacket. It’s is resilient to cold, but not immune. It looks up at the sound off a train screaming across the side of the ravine. Trains are good, trains mean people, and people mean food, so the creature follows the it. While it cant quite keep up with the train, it is close enough to it to see the side of the train get blown out and then hear a scream as a man falls into the ravine. Yes! The creature runs faster toward the sound. It reaches the man and is surprised to find him still alive. His arm is torn and bloody, and nearly all of his bones must be broken. Good, he cant run away. Not that he would get far. The man is screaming in pain, sobbing. He's crying out a name, Steve, Steve, Steve. The creature likes his voice, so uses it to begin singing. The man turns his head and looks at the creature. It doesn't take long for the man to stop screaming, instead just whimpering, Steve, Steve, Steve. Steve must be this mans Favorite, his Deliciae. It doesn't matter, the creature does not care, the man is food. Once the man has slipped into sleep the creature approaches. It could have of course overpowered him, but why expend much needed energy? The creature strips the mans clothes off; the jacket and pants look warm, and the creatures own clothes are wearing thin. The jackets left arm is ripped and covered in blood, but is still better than the one it has. It slips on the boots, nice and sturdy, good for the mountains and snow. The creature sighs. Warmth begins to seep back into its bones. But its stomach rumbles, reminding it of why it is here. The man has begun to shiver in his sleep, devoid of his jacket, boots and pants. The creature crouches down next to him and shoves down on his chest stopping him from shivering too hard. Then it leans down and tears into the man, ripping chunks of flesh from his broken bones. The man wakes and screams once again, thrashing despite his wrecked body. The creature growls at him and swings its leg over him so it can hold him down better. Flesh slides into its stomach, hot and warming it from the inside. The creatures tries to not hit any vital veins or arteries, the longer food is alive the longer the meat is hot. The creature is licking blood from the mans skin before it can be wasted in the snow when it hears rocks shifting, something approaching. It turns its head and snarls at the approaching figure. It sniffs subtlety, then snarls louder. The outsider mother had brought in. It approaches slowly, eyeing the creatures prey. No! This is its prey! The outsider cannot have him! The outsider snarls back at the creature. So it stands and steps in front of its food. The prey is whimpering, Steve, Steve, Steve, and slipping in and out of consciousness. The outsider dares to move closer, looking between the creature and the man. Then it lunges. The creature meets it with a swipe of its claws across the outsiders face and the snapping of teeth into its shoulder. The outsider is big and strong, but doesn't know how to fight. It’s a quick battle, really more of a squabble, and the outsider trudges off, growling. The creature turns back to its prey. Dead. His eyes blank and unmoving, mouth agape in probably a last utterance of his Deliciaes name. When the creature leans down to eat more, the flesh is already cooling. The creature hates the outsider, and wishes mother didn't have such a soft heart. The creature finishes as much as it can before hauling the rest of the body over its shoulder and making its way back home. It has to climb back up the ravine, difficult with half a body weighing it down, but makes it up. It reaches the tents its family had made their own and tosses the body into the middle and waits. Its family trickles back. Two of its sisters had stayed together and also seemed to have gotten lucky, but brought back nothing. its two other sisters and mother had been unfortunate, but the creature only let its sisters eat from the body. The outsider came back a while later having not eaten anything. The creature has to yet again defend its kill against it, but yet again the outsider is pathetic. Its father returns last, carrying the partial remains of an ibex that it only lets mother eat from. The outsider doesn't even try to steal from father, it knows that would lead to banishment. 

 

———————

 

It’s a few weeks later and the group has separated to hunt again. The creature follows higher up parallel to the train tracks, hoping it may lead to more food. It knows the outsider is following it, and pays close attention to it. The creature wishes it would just starve to death. That would make the creatures life much easier. After a while the creature hears whistling. Humans make so much noise, draw so much attention to themselves, its easy to pick them off. The creature walks towards the whistling until he can see the man, then begins to yell using the man who's jacket he's wearings voice. The man snaps his head up. 

“Hello? Is somebody there?” He sounds shocked.

“Help me, help I fell and I broke my arm, I got lost, I cant find my camp, please help me!” the creature cries out. The man spots the creature, who has sat in the snow and is holding the arm the has the bloodied sleeve. He begins to jog over to it, leaving the trail. 

“What happened? Wheres your camp?” the man asks as he's making his way over. 

“I don’t know, please help me!” the creature sobs in a frantic voice. The man reaches the creature and crouches down next to it. He looks around and the creature takes the opportunity to lunge and pin the man in the snow. 

“What are you doing, get off me!” the man yells. Yeah right. 

Instead the creature leans down and answers the mans question, “I'm going to eat you, so I can’t very well get off you, you'll run away.” Then sinks his teeth into the mans neck. No time to linger, the outsider is lurking somewhere. As suspected, the creature is only able to get in a few bites before the outsider runs up and tries to tackle it. The creature dodges, but that leaves its prey open and the outsider snatches him up and begins to run toward the train tracks. The creature runs after it, snarling its displeasure. It catches up to the outsider and leaps on its back, sending them both tumbling forward. The outsider lands on top of the creature and takes the opportunity to grab a hold of the creatures left arm. The creature rolls and tries to get away, but the outsiders claws dig into its arm and twist. The creature howls in pain as it feels the bones snap. It manages to pull away, but its arm is curled, useless, to its body. Normally the fight would end in favor of the creature, but its wounded badly and is pinned down by the outsider. Through the course of the fight they've rolled closer to the edge of the ravine, and the creature is dangerously close to falling. The outsider shoves, and the creature plummets over the edge. Later, it is not lost on the creature that this is the same spot the original owner of this jacket fell and that the arm that is torn off in the fall is the same. But right now, the creature is screaming in fury. Fury at the outsider, fury at itself for losing to it, fury at its mother for taking it in, fury at the mountains, fury at everything. The creature hits the bottom of the ravine and howls in pain, in agony. It does not know how long it lays there; at some point it hears its mother crying out, but weakness is not allowed, so she is dragged away. The creature feels it has lain in the snow forever when men come up to it. They circle the creature, begin talking, but the creatures hearing is stuffy, it cannot make out the words. Then they grab it and it lashes out. Managing to stand it snarls at them, baring its teeth. They take a step back, but rush forward again. The creature manages to kill three of them before collapsing again. The remaining men grab it again and begin to drag it across the snow. What seems like only moments but also forever pass before the creatures vision fully fades, and it slips away into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the man that fell out of the train is the original bucky.


End file.
